Choosing Sides
by Cadrien Katsumari
Summary: Saïx is stuck with a dilemma, choose between taking the upper echelon's side, or side with his fellow neophytes? T for mild language
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Heya, been awhile right? **

**I resparked my interest in KH with 358/2 Days and now am writing a story based partially on some of the information gained from it.**

**As such, well, not really anything is spoiled. Other than Axel's somebody's name. Saïx's somebody's name I chose since there is no official one yet. Bare with me.**

**----------------------------------**

Saïx kneaded his temples in an effort to clear the pain of the headache caused by the racket surrounding him.

Xemnas wasn't here yet so the rest of the organization, or at least the ones who loved to talk (aka Marluxia, Luxord, Larxene, Demyx, Xigbar, and Axel) took that as a sign to chit-chat.

A small breeze whisked the Diviner's hair in an eddy, causing him to look over at Xaldin. The Lancer mentioned Saïx to raise his chair.

Wondering what Number III wanted, Saïx obliged and leaned over to hear what Xaldin had to say.

"I would like to offer my deepest thanks for you not being the same as many of the neophytes that have joined the organization, number seven."

Saix smirked, "My thanks for your thanks, Xaldin."

After the meeting, Axel knocked on the door to Saïx's room and strolled through.

"Hey there, Aïs!" The red-headed plopped himself down onto the couch while Saïx stared at him bemusedly.

"Hello yourself, Lea. Can I help you?"

Axel smirked and said, "Glad to see you still have some humor in you, I feared that you had acquired a stick up your ass."

Saïx winced and then chuckled. "Well, I am technically supposed to set an example for the rest of you, since Xigbar counters any productivity that can be otherwise made."

Axel looked up from examining one the numerous books littering the floor of Saïx's room and muttered something under his breath.

Saïx reached forward and tugged on the back of Axel's hood, forcing him to look up. "Pardon?" Was all Saïx asked.

Clearing his throat and trying to remove the chokehold grip the berserker had on his coat, Axel said, "Well, some of us, myself included, think that you could defend us a bit more to the superiors. And that you should relax somewhat." He flinched as Saïx raised an eyebrow.

Releasing Axel, Saïx rubbed his eyes. "I know, I know. It's just that I don't want to lose my position as second-in-command because the superior sees me not taking things seriously. I worked hard to get this position you know." He sighed.

Axel hesitantly patted Saïx on the shoulder. "Well, just...try and act a bit more like you used to you know? I'm still your friend, got it memorized?"

Saïx laughed and lightly (well, lightly for Saïx anyhow) punched Axel in the shoulder. "Of course Lea. But do stop saying that cheesy line, please?"

Axel opened a portal to his room and waved it off, "It's my thing, got it memorized?" He winked over his shoulder, and left Saïx to his thoughts.

Picking up his book, Saïx smiled.

---------------------------------------------

**First chapter is short, but it's 4:46 AM in the morning...deal with it. :D**


	2. Marching Orders

Choosing Sides - Chapter 2

Xemnas walked down the corridor of the Castle That Never Was that led to his office. Pausing at the Grey Area, he stuck his head inside and was promptly greeted by Vexen's voice shrilling loudly.

"No Demyx! Please put that back where it was, please?! If things aren't in the exact correct place this could go horribly wrong! Don't you understand that?!" The academic snatched a vial from the musician's hands and looked around for any more missing items from his inventory. His eyes met Xemnas' and he gave a start. "Oh, superior! Can I help you right now?"

Xemnas waved a hand and shook his head, "Not at the moment, no. Demyx, could you accompany me for a small while?"

Demyx blinked and then, not really having much say in the matter, exited the room.

"Now then, I know you feel that you aren't the right member for missions requiring force, but we do expect you to be able to have some combat skills. To this end, I have requested that Saïx take you on a training mission. He will oversee your progress and report back to me. Am I clear on this matter?" The organization leader's stare rather intimidated Demyx, so the Nocturne simply gulped and nodded.

"Good, report to number vii's room immediately then if you would." Xemnas patted Demyx on the shoulder and walked off down the hall to his office.

Sinking down to the floor Demyx whined to himself. "Why does it have to be with Saïx? He's scary! Couldn't it be with someone like Xigbar?"

Now, being a nobody with control over space does have its perks and one of them is being able to hear your name if anyone says it. Hearing said name, Number II of the organization emerged from a portal above Demyx and staring down at him, asked "Hey Demy buddy, what's the problem?"

Sniffling, Demyx glanced up at the Freeshooter and explained his dilemna.

Rotating in a circle, Xigbar sucked air through his teeth. "Mmmn, that is pretty unfortunate dude. But I'd not recommend going against the superior, ya know? Bad times and all that." Patting Demyx on the head, he winked with his good eye and said, "Tell ya what, I'll go see Moony and tell him to go easy on you, kay?"

Demyx smiled and said, "Thanks Xiggy!" Pausing, Number IX poked Xigbar and said, "You know, he's not really all that mean, he's just scary and so serious all the time."

Xigbar nodded and grinned, "Know what you mean man. Later!" He opened a portal and stepped into Saïx's room

Without opening his eyes or moving from where he was, Saïx asked in a resigned tone of voice, "What do you want Xigbar?"

"Nothing, actually. Just had a request."

"Do tell." The blue-haired man drawled.

"Well, ya know how Demyx's combat abilities are pretty non-existant? The superior asked him to see you about training and I was hoping you could go easy on the guy." Xigbar said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

Waving a hand, Saïx grunted and said, "Define easy, if the superior wants me to increase the combat ability of number IX, I'll make sure it increases. That's my job."

Xigbar stepped back into the portal and said, "I know man, just cut the kid some slack, okay." He stepped through and vanished from Saïx's room.

"Great, another dull task. Why don't Lexaeus or Zexion get any of these tasks?" He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

A knock on the door made him sigh. "Come in Demyx." He called out and sat up.

Demyx hesitantly walked in and glanced around at the mess that was Saïx's room. "Xemnas said I was to..."

"Yes, I know. Xigbar came and plead your case to me." About to make a snappy remark about asking Xigbar to plead your case for you was as useful as asking Sora when his conversation his Axel returned to him. "You know number IX, I think I will attempt to make this as non-painful for both of us as I can. If I promise not to yell or use any of my more violent methods of encouragement, do you promise to try your damnedest to learn something?"

Demyx grinned and let out a held breath. "Definitely. Now where are we heading?"

Saïx let a small smile escape before he turned to a map of the worlds and pointed at Hollow Bastion. "We'll be going to the Dark Depths. Bring your sitar and meet me at the bailey in an hour."

Demyx nodded enthusiastically and dashed off. Saïx merely sat and started writing down the lesson plans on a sheet of paper.


End file.
